


goodbye, sunshine

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse??, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hiding a suicide, Original Character Death(s), Robotics, Special Prosthetics, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, aloe uses he/him pronouns here, cy uses she/her pronouns here, ion cookie robot's origins, this is a quick write its kinda shitty lmao, yes they are all nb science fellas but the pronouns WILL mess me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: They blamed themselves for the lab explosion.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	goodbye, sunshine

_"Do you think you can keep an eye on Ion Robot while I go get more parts?"_

_"... Of course, I can. I won't disappoint you again, mister Aloe."_

* * *

Aloe brought multiple boxes of parts. It cost him a pretty penny, but it was necessary. All of it was.

"Blue! Can you get over here and help me with the boxes?" Aloe shouted as he pushed a few boxes in. God, he hated this part of the process, but he knows that it'll be quicker work when there's more than one person working. 

And yet that second person wasn't coming over. It was far too silent in the lab. There wasn't even a pitter of shoe signaling Blue's arrival. Blue didn't respond.

"BLUE!! Come on, I can't carry these by myself! I'm still not used to this new leg, ya know!"

Silence.

He didn't like that in the slightest. It was out of character for Blue to ignore Aloe like nothing. He groans, leaving the many boxes behind as he made his way to the lab through the long hallway.

"What the hell, dude," Aloe turned the knob and barged in, "You can't just stop listening to me when you-"

He felt the blood leave his face. He couldn't breathe.

A cold and lifeless body of a regretful blue assistant sat slumped by the glass that displayed the Ion Robot in progress. Their delicate hands were wrapped around the glass test tube, the only pinch of the bright blue liquid was left and they drunk it. They drunk it, sat down nearby the Ion's glass, and let the poison kill them slowly. Ever so slowly.

_They must have spent five hours in pain. It wasn't supposed to end up like this._

Aloe racked his head to think long and hard. How had he let things get out of hand? First his best friend, now his apprentice. He didn't understand it at first. Blue Raspberry wanted to become a villain like him. They wanted to learn how to create AI. They wanted to learn everything he had to teach. Blue had never seemed like the person who would just do this, something must've triggered this to happen, but what could it b-

Click.

They felt guilty. Palm crumbed. Aloe lost a leg. Blue lost a bit of their hearing. They had confessed that they left a kettle on nearby the area. They were working through wires for the Ion Robot but needed to continuously get more and more coffee so they placed the kettle somewhere where they thought it couldn't reach the robot. So much for that.

So much for everything.

Aloe was furious with them. He screamed at them, slapped them on the face for such recklessness. Looking back, he should've kept his composure. He shouldn't have hit them. Maybe there would've been a chance they hadn't thought of drinking the liquid if he was more gentle. Maybe...

His hands trembled as he walked over and knelt down to Blue. Those eyes look like they stare off into space, just like Blue always would. That made it worse. He could pretend for a second that he wasn't alone. He could imagine Palm with the two. Where they all were happily working with putting parts together and programming. On breaks, Palm would pop open a glass of champagne and they would all have their toast of success. Blue would say fun facts about the drink, comment on how they don't like the taste but was happy to drink along with their only friends. It was all perfect. All perfect for him.

The fact that he was now all alone, no allies to help him and no friends to talk with, he hit the ground. Hit. Hit. Hit. Tired yet tears kept frustrating him to seemingly no end. Aloe wanted to scream. To cry. To shout, shout at something. At himself. Was it his fault? Was this their own fault? Why, why, whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy...

Blue had a sibling. Mousse can't know about this. If Mousse did, the kingdom could go after Aloe. Hero could be involved. Aloe wiped his eyes with his lab coat and got up. "I only have to keep going."

Aloe picked up his assistant.

_Blue was so young._

He walked over to one of his works and turned it on. The Ion Robot needed some kind of liquid coursing through it to work, Blue's blood would be enough for it. He knew he couldn't bring Blue back as he had with Palm. No memories to bring back.

Maybe that's for the best. He'll just program the Robot to bring back that curious and blissful innocence Blue had. 

Nobody will know. Only he will. He will carry this secret to his grave.

Aloe dumped the body into the machine, letting it grind the body to a bright blue liquid. 

He'll never be lonely again once he finishes.


End file.
